Liltotto Lamperd
Introduction Liltotto Lamperd (リルトット・ランパード, Rirutotto Ranpādo) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "G" - "The Glutton". She was latter placed as a soldier of Coalition, and assigned to the Worth Woodsea Unit. Personality Despite her child-like appearance, Liltotto is quite profane, calling Bambietta Basterbine a "slut or bitch". Because of her power, she frequently comments on how her opponents "taste", and demeans them if they do not taste good to her. Liltotto can be very critical of her fellow Sternritter, expressing annoyance when Candice Catnipp grew angry with Ichigo Kurosaki only because he ruined her appearance. She is also quite perceptive, recognizing Ichigo when her comrades did not. Liltotto can be ruthless and vengeful, even towards a fellow Sternritter, as she killed PePe Waccabrada for trying to kill her and her comrades while ignoring his pleas and screams. She also grew angry and horrified when Yhwach callously used Auswählen to rob the "unnecessary" Sternritter of their life force to revive the chosen elites, which lead Liltotto to help the Shinigami so she could try to kill him for his betrayal. History (Bleach Manga) After Bambietta Basterbine kills a Wandenreich soldier, Liltotto, Meninas, Candice, and Giselle enter her room, with Liltotto saying candy, leftovers, and blood sprays are different. Later, after the Wandenreich invades Seireitei once more, Meninas notes Bambietta is using her Quincy: Vollständig, prompting Liltotto to state Bambietta was already mad at them because they vanished. After Bambietta is defeated by Captain Sajin Komamura, Liltotto along with the other three members of her group approach the defeated Sternritter. She and the others later confront 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki after he defeats Gremmy Thoumeaux. Liltotto uses The Glutton to consume several unseated Shinigami while commenting on how bad they taste. As she, Candice, Meninas, and Giselle crowd around Kenpachi, an explosion occurs in the air above them. As Liltotto and the others feel the Reiatsu of the individual falling from the sky, they turn around and look above. She and the others watch as the individual smashes through a tower, leaving Liltotto and the others dumbstruck and stating how lame the landing was, but are then surprised when Ichigo Kurosaki appears behind them. After Ichigo throws Candice into a building, Liltotto, Meninas, and Giselle attack him, with Liltotto biting his cape with The Glutton, but Ichigo merely throws them into buildings as well. Liltotto notes that Ichigo is a Special War Power, so he should be able to do at least this much. When an enraged Candice proclaims she will never forgive Ichigo for ruining her appearance, Liltotto comments on her strange reason for being angry. When Candice uses Galvano Blast against Ichigo, Liltotto notes Heilig Pfeil will not be enough to kill him and summons her bow before attacking Ichigo alongside the other Sternritter. When Ichigo effortlessly repels the Heilig Pfeil of all four girls at once, resulting in a powerful explosion, Liltotto crashes into Candice, Giselle, and Meninas. After moving away to avoid Candice's subsequent blast of electricity, Liltotto notes Ichigo keeps rejecting her Heilig Pfeil and states she is getting very hungry before agreeing that he should die. Upon noticing Candice has activated her Quincy: Vollständig, Liltotto expresses exasperation before telling Candice to just ignore Ichigo. Candice explains that Yhwach will grant all of her wishes if she kills Ichigo, prompting Liltotto to envision food as her wish. After Candice loses an arm to Ichigo's Getsuga Jūjishō and has Giselle regenerate it with The Zombie, Liltotto tells her to calm down, for she will not win otherwise. She is shocked when Candice is pierced by Burner Finger 1 '''before getting attacked in the same manner herself. After NaNaNa Najahkoop, PePe Waccabrada, and Robert Accutrone show up, Liltotto gets back to her feet and tells Bazz-B the one who kills Ichigo will get all the glory. Soon afterward, Liltotto watches as several more Shinigami confront the Sternritter. After Bazz-B attacks and is repelled, Liltotto informs him that they should all activate their '''Quincy: Vollständig, prompting Bazz-B to agree as all of the Sternritter do so before rushing forward. In a short while 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki defeats three of the Quincy, leaving only Liltotto and Meninas standing. Liltotto comments on Byakuya's skills and then wonders where PePe went. Soon afterwards, 9th Division Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi, under the influence of PePe, arrives and attacks Byakuya as Liltotto and Meninas watch. As PePe launches a projectile towards the two female Sternritter to take control of them as well, Liltotto dodges but is soon attacked by Meninas who was hit. Liltotto survives the hit and confronts PePe after the latter is beaten back. PePe tries to placate her, but as she approaches, Liltotto activates her Quincy: Vollständig. She asks if he had tried to kill her and her comrade and states that she hopes that he can take his responsibilities. PePe screams and begs for forgiveness as Liltotto activates The Glutton. Later, Liltotto finds Giselle under some rubble and notes she is not dead. When Giselle asks her what happened, Liltotto explains how she killed PePe and incapacitated Meninas. However, she is interrupted when Robert appears and places his gun against her head. Liltotto listens as a hysterical Robert reveals that Yhwach views them as expendable and will kill them with Auswählen as he is engulfed in a beam of light. Upon seeing this, Liltotto leaps away and notices her wings disappearing before realizing that her powers are being stolen. Liltotto looks toward the sky and demands to know what they are to Yhwach. Hearing Giselle saying that she refuses to die, Liltotto states that there is no way they would die in a place like this. Soon after, Liltotto confronts the Shinigami trying to get to the Soul King Palace alongside Bazz-B, NaNaNa, and Giselle. After Bazz-B reveals their intention to help the Shinigami in exchange for going to the palace with them, Liltotto, Bazz-B, and Giselle are given orbs to charge with their Reishi and begin constructing the doorway alongside the Shinigami Eventually, Liltotto and the others enter the Royal Realm, where she, Bazz-B, and Giselle quickly move to Silbern. Bazz-B notes that the Gate of the Sun is still intact before declaring that they will kill both Yhwach and Haschwalth. Alongside Giselle, Liltotto decides to attack their former leader, Yhwach, in order to get revenge for his betrayal. Despite outnumbering him, they are no match for him and both are dispatched quite easily. Whilst grievously injured, Liltotto also senses the defeat of Bazz-B at the hands of Haschwalth and sadly laments that it was a shame that neither of them were able to triumph over their enemies. She then collapses to the ground, like Giselle, as Yhwach comments about finally having some peace and quiet. Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign Worth Woodsea Arc Relationships Sternritter Powers and Abilities As a member of the Sternritter Liltotto is among the strongest fighters among the Wandenreich. She was able to hold her own against the Jozu, a high ranking member of the Whitebeard Pirates. The Glutton (食いしんぼう (ザ・グラタン), Za Guratan; Japanese for "Gluttonous"): Liltotto can consume whatever she chooses by shifting her mouth outward into an extended form, allowing it to become a gaping maw of jagged teeth which eats whatever she pleases. However, as a side-effect, this ability leaves Liltotto in a constant state of hunger. Liltotto's The Glutton ability allows her to absorb the powers of anyone and anything her stomach can digest. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Liltotto primarily absorbs Reishi from the atmosphere, and combines it with her own Reiryoku to form weapons. She has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. * Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): A Quincy ability that gives one inhuman defensive & offensive capability. By making Reishi flow into their blood vessels, a Quincy can increase their attack and defense power drastically. Blut is significantly dangerous, but it has one big flaw - the two forms of Blut for attack and defense work using two different Reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. ** Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): Shadow: A technique which enables a Quincy to open a pathway between two different dimensions through a shadow. By placing her hand on the ground and swiftly swinging her arm outward, Liltotto can greatly extend the resulting shadow to manifest a portal shaped like the Quincy cross, allowing Soldat '''to move through and invade areas. '''Great Spiritual Power: As a member of the Sternritter, Liltotto's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Soul Reaper. Spirit Weapon Quincy Vollstandig Trivia Category:Worth Woodsea Coalition Unit Category:Coalition Category:Sternitter Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Female Category:Bleach (Series) Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Huge Appetite Category:Subordinates of an Act of Chaos Category:Military Personnel